Freedom High and Justice High
by eternityforever
Summary: things are going smoothly latly however the gang dont know that Flay and Mia is planning on something and guess what they know Cagalli secret. Read on to see what happens. Mostly pair. KxL,AxC,MxD,YxS,SxS. this chapter onward will have flay and mia in it
1. Prolouge

Hello everyone I am eternity forever. This is my first fan fiction so I hope you like it. By the way my grammars aren't that good so plz forgive me for any misunderstanding ok. And plz read and review after.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny but I want to.

**Summary**

Cagalli is the princess of orb, people always treats her as a princess. However, she hates it then she plan to run away and go to her best friend house (By the way it's Lacus and Milly). Pairing mostly AxC, KxL, MxD, YxS and abit of MxM. Please review after.

**Characters **

**Good Main Characters**

Kira Yamato

Lacus Clyne

Cagalli Yula Attha

Athrun Zala

Dearka Elthman

Miriallia Haw (Milly)

Yzak Jule

Shiho Hahnenfuss

Murrue Ramius

Mwu La Fllaga

**Bad Main Characters **

Flay Allster

Meer Campbell

Yuuna Roma Seylan

Tolle Koenig

Sorry this is not my first chapter but I promise the next one is chapter one

Eternity forever

Hi everyone I promise this is the first chapter so here it is. I hope you like it, remember read and review after plz!


	2. The shocking plan

Hi I promise this is my first chapter so here it is. I hope you like it. Please read and review.

**Justice High and Freedom High**

**Chapter1**

**Cagalli mansion**

Normal POV

**It was mid autumn; Cagalli was looking out of the window, watching leaves peacefully falling down. Then suddenly a knock was heard.**

**Knock, Knock**

"Come in" shouted Cagalli as usual.

**The door creep open and then Lord Uzumi walk in.**

"Cagalli can I talk to you please" with a unsteady tone.

"Yeh sure what is it" said Cagalli feeling kind of weird.

"Ok promise, me you won't do anything to me Cagalli"

"Ok I promise, just spit it out will yah" in an impatient voice.

"Ok I eh engaged you with Yuuna"

**There were a silenced for a few second, and then suddenly Cagalli shouted out:**

"WHAT THE HELL"

_Did I just hear it right, I'm engaged to Yuuna that jerk? _

"Calm down princess" pleaded her farther

"How can I calm down, I'm engaged with him. No way your just kidding aren't yah"

"I'm so sorry"

**Then Cagalli throw a stuff toy and shouted**

"GET OUT KNOW BEFORE I KILL YOU?"

**Lord Uzumi went outside and shut the door behind him. So he can leave her daughter alone for awhile.**

Cagalli POV

_I can't believe this I'm engaged to Yuuna my worst nightmare ever. I rather die then get married to him GOD HELP ME. Ha wait I just thought of a plan, I can run away from home and don't tell my farther about this. Yah, how clever am I. Naturals aren't that dumb like coordinators. First I need to phone Lacus and Milly._

**Cagalli went to grab her mob and quickly dialed Lacus number and it rang.**

**Ring, Ring**

**Lacus: "Hello Lacus here"**

**Cagalli: "Hello Lacus"**

**Lacus: "Oh hi Cagalli, what can I help you"**

**Cagalli: "Eh can I come round yours and sleep round for a few months. Please"**

**Lacus: "Yeh sure, but why" **

**Cagalli: "I tell you later it is a long story. See ya in 10 mins ok" **

**Lacus: "Ok I see you then bye"**

**Cagalli: "Bye"**

**Cagalli pack her stuff and was ready to go, then something got into her head.**

_Oh sugar I can't just walk downstairs. What should I do?_

_I know Kisaka taught me some moves of escaping, when I'm in danger, I can use that to get out of here._

**Cagalli was gathering bed sheets and tying knots to it, so it is long enough to climb down. Cagalli climb down bit by bit so she won't make a sound.**

**Well that's it for one chapter I hope you like it. I might take abit long to review back because I got lots of homework at school ok. Sorry for any trouble**

**Eternity forever XX **


	3. New School, New Term

**Hi everyone im sorry I took long to update my review cause I was on holiday and thinking on how to write the next bit of my story anyway, here is my updated version I hope u like it and thanks to this people for review my story: ovp, cagallifan, mystical dreamz, war reporter, jc- athie, cagals, ****f4ll3n4ng31,pinksisa. And know the story.**

**Revision on last chapter:**

**Cagalli was gathering bed sheets and tying knots to it, so it is long enough to climb down. Cagalli climb down bit by bit so she won't make a sound.**

**New School, New Term**

**Cagalli quickly and ran to Lacus and Milly house**

**Lacus House**

**It was calm and warm at lacus house then suddenly the door knock.**

"Coming" shouted Lacus softly

**The door crept open and Lacus and Cagalli was face to face.**

"Hi ya Cagalli" said Lacus

"Hi ya Lacus and Milly"

"Come in Cagalli" Milly pulling her in

**They sat down and talk for couple of hours saying what happen to Cagalli and what is she going to do. They talk about Yuuna and the marriage and Cagalli trying to think of a plan to escape.**

**3 hours late**r

"Oh Cagalli before I forget, me and Milly have booked you in to our school and you might have to hide your identity by calling you Cagalli Yula ok" Lacus began.

"Yeh thanks anyway, so where am I going to sleep then you two" said Cagalli

**Next day (Start of a new term)**

"WAKE UP CAGALLI, WE ARE GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL" shouted Lacus and Milly with an impatient voice while getting dress.

"WHAT WHAT just happen Milly" shouted Cagalli still half asleep and half awake of what just happen.

"We gonna be late if you don't get up, I think you don't want to be late on your first day do you" said both of them at same time.

"Fine I get up for the sake of you two" then Milly throw her school uniform on to her bed"

"WAH WHAT IS THIS I'M NOT WEARING THIS BLOODY THING, YOU KNOW I HATE SKIRT I RATHER DIE IF I HAVE WEAR THIS THING.

"You have to wear it we can't change it. By the way there aren't any boys or male teacher at the school so you are alright ok. So chop chop get dressed if not I will tell Yuuna where you are"

"Fine if it ain't that Yuuna I won't be wearing this skirt" Cagalli truing to control her temper.

**Cagalli, Lacus and Milly ran quickly to school. On the way they got a phone call which was from Shiho, another mate of Cagalli and know her secret too. So they went to collect Shiho because she was late like them lot. They arrived at school at the right time and quickly ran to the school hall because they got assembly today, suddenly then stop in a shock.**

**Cagalli Pov**

_Oh my god what's happening._

**Lacus Pov**

_Oh no I forgot to tell Cagalli about this._

**Milly Pov**

_I hope Cagalli won't kill me. _

**Normal Pov**

"Eh shall we go in know" said Shiho with an uncertain voice.

The girls sat down silently and they didn't talk at all and was waiting for the head mistress to come out. Then suddenly someone taped on Lacus shoulder and she turned around, it was Ms Talia Gladey.

"Hi miss what do you want" said Lacus

**The others girls tuned around and were looking at Lacus.**

"Well Lacus can I ask you to go up on to the stage to sing for us because there is a announcement and surprise. So Ms Murrue Ramius would like you to sing for everyone please"

"Ok Ms I do it but I need a piano player to play my piece for me" said lacus delightfully

"There's one problem the Piano teacher is off sick so no one can play for you except you know someone Lacus"

**Lacus turned around and look at Cagalli**

**Cagalli Pov **

_I know lacus want me to play for her but I'm new here and I know lacus loves singing and I don't think she would want to miss a chance like this. Oh well here I goes, I have to do this for Lacus because she help me that lot._

**Normal Pov **

**Cagalli lean over to Lacus and whispered she will play for her. Lacus then told Ms Talia that she will play for her and Milly will play the flute. So they all got up and went to the back stage and were getting ready. Shiho will do the lights, Cagalli will play the piano for Lacus and Milly will play the flute.**

Well I'm gonna stop here for you lot to think what is gonna happen, anyway thanks for the last review. And one last sorry for updating so long, I will try my best to update shortly ok.

Eternityforever


	4. Good Surprise or Bad surprise

**Hi people well I'm not doing anything know so I was thinking of updating my story, anyway thanks to the people who review my last chapter. Let's go for story mode then. Oh wait forgot to say well done to the people who guess what's going to happen in this chapter I you want to know if your right then read on and see. **

**Revision on last chapter**

**Normal Pov **

Cagalli lean over to Lacus and whispered she will play for her. Lacus then told Ms Talia that she will play for her and Milly will play the flute. So they all got up and went to the back stage and were getting ready. Shiho will do the lights, Cagalli will play the piano for Lacus and Milly will play the flute.

**Good Surprise or Bad Surprise **

**Ms Talia told Ms Ramuis the head mistress about the performance. The Head was so happy that she forgot the time to do the assembly. Later Ms Murrue Ramuis came out on to the stage and starts to speak.**

"Hi students welcome back to school and a new term, before I want to carry on I want to introduce you to Mr. Muu La Flaga" said Ms. Ramuis.

**In come Mr. Muu La Flaga.**

"Hi everyone nice to meet you all" said Mr. La Flaga

Everyone replied by saying Hello to him. Then Ms Ramuis came up and starts to talk again.

"Ok Mr. Muu La Flaga is going to be another head teacher at this school because we are going to combine this school with his school Justice High, so from now on this school will be for girls and boys"

**Everyone was silent for a few second then all the girls were shouting like mad. **_Meanwhile at the back stage Cagalli look at Lacus and she look at Milly thinking what the hell is going on now._** Shiho just stared at them and look outside to see that the headmistress have already said to everyone about the performance, which was going to happen in a few minute. Shiho then turned back to Lacus and said to them:**

"Stop daydreaming now you lot, we have a performance coming on you know"

**Ms. Talia walks in and say to the girls that they are going to perfume, when Ms. Ramuis calls you lot out. They quickly got ready and wait for there announcement. While at the front Mr. Muu La Flaga was just finishing his speech then it was Ms. Ramuis turn.**

"Now we have an performance to show you, so I hope you like it. Now can we give applause for Lacus Clyne, Cagalli Yula and Miriallia Haw please" said Ms. Ramuis.

**The audience claps there hand and Lacus took a deep breath and look at the other two friend and they walk out. The three girls step on to the stage and bow to the audience. Lacus gave a signal to Shiho to turn on the three spot lights for them, and then Lacus started to introduce her song.**

"Hello everybody today I am going to sing Big Big world by me and I have two friends with me which is Cagalli Yula the pianist" **Cagalli bow to the audience.** "And Miriallia Haw the flutiest" **Milly then bow to the audience. **

**Meanwhile down the stage all the boys were looking at the beautiful pink princess, including Kira. Next to Kira were Athrun and Deaka they really wasn't paying much attention to Lacus but to Cagalli and Milly.**

**Athrun Pov**

_I can't believe that blond hair looks like a boy or is she a girl_

**Dearka Pov**

_Wow that brunette girls look buff I got to ask her out man_

**Kira Pov **

_That pink princess looks cute _

**The Pianist starts playing and then the flute came in and Lacus starts to sing:**

**Big Big World**

Chorus   
I'm a big big girl  
In a big big world  
It's not a big big thing if u leave me  
But I do do feel  
That I do do will  
Miss u much  
Miss u much

V1  
I can see the first leafs falling  
It's all yellow and nice  
It's so very cold outside  
Like the way I'm feeling inside  
Chorus

V2   
Outside it's now raining  
And tears are falling from my eyes   
Why did it have to happen  
Why did it all have to end   
Chorus V3  
I have your arms around me  
Warm like fire  
But when I open my eyes...  
Your gone

Repeat Chorus x 2

I'm a big big girl  
In a big big world  
It's not a big big thing  
If u leave me  
But I do  
Feel I will   
Miss u much  
miss u much

**After Lacus sang Big Big World they bow and said thank you. Everyone down the stage was all fascinated by Lacus performance including Kira, Athrun, Dearka, Yzak and Shinn. The assembly finished and the students were dismissed line by line. The girls on the stage was just cleaning up and getting ready to go to class. Lacus and Milly walk down stage followed by Cagalli but Cagalli accidentally trip over the cables and fell forward.**

**Cagalli Pov **

_Eh no I'm going to hit the ground in any minute._

**Normal Pov**

**However Cagalli was wrong Athrun saw Cagalli was going to fall. He went into action and caught Cagalli Bridal style while spinning around because of the quickness that Athrun caught Cagalli.**

**Cagalli Pov **

_Ha aren't I supposed to be on the ground by now. _

**Cagalli opened her eyes and saw a blue hair boy catching her in bridal style this is when Emerald meet gold. They stared at each other for a few second; the other lot ran over to see if they are alright.**

"Cagalli are you alright" said Milly and Lacus.

"Athrun are you alright too" said Kira.

**Athrun and Cagalli just notice what they were doing. Athrun then put Cagalli down and she started to blush like an apple.**

**Athrun Pov**

_Wow she is so cute when she blushes. Ha wait what am I thinking of men. Stop it Athrun._

**The other lot notice that Cagalli and Athrun are blushing and they started to laugh Ms. Ramuis came in and said they have to go to class so they went to there class.**

**Ok this is it for now I hope you like it anyway that song Big Big world is sang by Emilia, but I just put it as Lacus sang it ok sorry for that.**

**Eternity forever **


	5. What kind of boys

Hi everyone thanks for reviewing on my last chapter. Especially to Mystical Dreamz, Pinksisa, daisukiasu'n'caga, Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan and Zala Assassin. Anyway just want to say plz read on. Enjoy for now.

Disclaimer: I don't own gundam seed or gundam seed destiny.

Last chapter

**The other lot notice that Cagalli and Athrun are blushing and they started to laugh Ms. Ramuis came in and said they have to go to class so they went to there class.**

**What kind of boys?**

**After the assembly, Cagalli, Lacus, Milly, Stellar and Shiho went back to there class room IIB. While Lacus and Cagalli was waiting for Ms Nathalie to come.**

"Ha Cagalli you were blushing when that blue hair boy caught you" said Milly while the others giggle.

"Shut up I rather hit the ground then get catch by that blue hair geek. Ok anyway what kind of boys do you think is gonna come to our class" shouted Cagalli changing the subject.

"I don't know but I hope they are good ones" said Stellar while blushing.

**The four girls look at Stellar and started to giggle; they went in to class and waited for Ms Nathalie to come in.**

**10 mins later**

**Ms Nathalie walk in with a smile on her face and said:**

"Well class lets sit down and welcome the new boys into our class. Now lets give a cheer to the boys shall we" said Ms Nathalie happily.

**Everyone cheer and the boys walk in, as they came in the other girls in the class was whistling like a cat. Meanwhile Lacus and them lot was sitting there like trees doing nothing. Suddenly Cagalli went in to shocking mode and stared at the new boy which are none and other then the blue hair boy.**

**Cagalli Pov **

_Oh my god isn't that the freak who caught me this mourning._

**Normal Pov**

**The class was going mad and crazy. Lacus and the other girls look over to Cagalli expression. Then Lacus just remember about Cagalli so she went forward to Ms and told her about Cagalli coming to her new school, after Lacus finish a brunette boy was starring at her.**

"Ok class lets shhh and ask the boys to introduce them self to us" said Ms Nathalie

**All the girls stop speaking and started to listen. A brunette boy came forward and bow to everyone then he start to speak:**

"Hi ya my name is Kira Yamato and I hope I can learn from you"

**Kira was looking around the class until he spotted the pink hair girl. They saw each other stare until Ms blown it by saying" Ok next please" so the next person came**

"Hi my name is Athrun Zala and I hope we can be friends"

**Athrun then notice Cagalli and was staring in to her amber eyes. When the class saw him they all went to wild mode. All the girls were all drooling at him.**

**Athrun Pov**

_Ha aren't that the girl I caught this mourning. I wonder what her name is._

**Normal Pov**

"Thank you Athrun next please" continued Ms Nathalie.

"Hi my name is Deaka Elthman. I'm a joker and I like joke do you?"** winking his eye at the girls. They all went crazy and Kira and Athrun were thinking not again.**

"Hi my name is Yzak Joule and I hate people winding me up so be careful" showing his fist at everyone.

**The class was all scared of him except Shiho who was looking at him. The last person came up.**

"Hi my name is Shinn Asuka nice to meet you"

"Ok the boys are finish know can we have the new girl to come up and introduce herself please"

**Cagalli stood up and walk to the front, on the way Athrun was staring at her as she walks.**

**Cagalli Pov**

_What is he staring at? Do you want me to give you a black eye or blind eyes?_

**Athrun Pov **

_Hmm so she is a new girl to interesting._

"Hi my name is Cagalli Yu….Yula, yeh that's right Cagalli Yula. I like sports but don't get on the bad side of me if not I do something to you"

**Cagalli Pov **

_Phew I nearly said out my real identity all thanks to that Zala._

**Athrun Pov **

_Wait Yula have I heard that name before but where hmm._

Cagalli finish and everyone clap there hand and Lacus Whisper to her about being careful on her identity

"Now lets see where you lot sit shall we then" said Ms Nathalie.

"Kira Yamato please sit next to Lacus Clyne, second row near the window. Deaka Elthman please you sit next to Miriallia Haw. Shinn Asuka please sit next to Stellar

Lousier. Yzak Joule please sit next to Shiho Harnenfuss and Last of all Athrun Zala please sit next to eh. **All the girls in class wanted to sit next Athrun so they all went screaming his name.** Ok you can sit with Cagalli Yula.

Well this is it for this chapter and very sorry to update so long I got lots of exam anyway plz review,

Enternityforever xxxx


	6. the Unbelievable Shock

Hi everyone. I got a new chapter up now so hope u like it. Anyway thanks to this people who review my last chapter: Pinksisa, ovp, Mystical dreamz (especially), Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan, Lacus18, Childish Hentai. Ok lets go and read.

**Last Chapter**

**All the girls in class wanted to sit next to Athrun so they all went screaming his name.**Ok you can sit with Cagalli Yula.

****

**The unbelievable shock **

**Normal Pov**

"What Ms I have to sit next to him? No way Ms" shouted Cagalli.

"Come on Cagalli, Athrun won't bite you." Said Ms Nathalie.

**Athrun walk over to Cagalli desk which was behind Kira and Lacus. Cagalli was staring at him as if he will bite her.**

**Cagalli Pov**

_Great why does it have to happen to me? Why can't I just sit on my own? Why do I have to sit next to this jerk? Why? _

**Athrun Pov**

_This is my chance to know more about her?_

**Normal Pov**

**Athrun went over there and sat down. Cagalli just ignore him and look at Kira and Lacus. **

"Ok class lets start the lesson shall we" said Ms Nathalie

**Cagalli was just sitting there and not moving at all.**

"Eh Cagalli right? Are you ok from this Mourning? You are a good piano player?" said Athrun barging her with question.

**Suddenly there was a loud thump noise and everyone in the class turned around to find Athrun sitting on the floor with a black eye.**

"Cagalli what did you did to poor Athrun" said Lacus worriedly.

"Nothing it's just that he keep on asking me question and he is very annoying" replied Cagalli.

"Athrun are you alright?" said Ms Nathalie

"Yeah I'm alright Ms" said Athrun while being help up from Kira.

**Kira look over to Cagalli telling she got lots of explaining later.**

**The whole class sat back down and carry on with there lesson.**

**Half an hour later**

**The class was finished, everyone in the class all ran out for lunch except Athrun and Cagalli. They got stay behind to clean the whiteboard because of what Cagalli did to Athrun and what Athrun did to Cagalli (which is nothing, but Ms thought he done something).**

**After cleaning the whiteboard**

**Cagalli ran quickly out of the classroom heading to the lunch hall. Athrun just followed her because he has to meet Kira, Dearka, Yzak and Shinn.**

**Lunch hall**

**Cagalli barge in and nearly knock out a girl, looking for Lacus, Milly, Stellar and Shiho After a few second of finding Cagalli spot them lot** _(about time women)_.** The girls were all eating lunch with the new kids. Then the door open and Athrun came in. Cagalli ran over to the table.**

"Kira long time no see" shouted Cagalli making all the other people stare at her and then returning to there own business.

"Cagalli, we just seen in form stupid" said Kira

**They hug each other and patted each others head.**

The gang was god smack to what just happen. And Athrun and Lacus became sad.

"Eh Cagalli are you and Kira Boyfriend and Girlfriend" said Milly breaking the silence.

"Me and him no way where twins god" said Cagalli.

"TWINS" shouted them at the same time.

"Yeh we're twins, I forgot to tell you lot. I and Cagalli separated when we are 5 years old and we just meet with each other two years ago. However that time I'm still at plant so I thought I would come to orb to study with them lot. **Pointing at Yzak and the others.** Anyway know you all now Cagalli is my twin sister ok" said Kira.

**After hearing what Kira said Lacus and Athrun became normal again? Athrun walk near to the table and sat down next to Cagalli who was ignoring him.**

"Oh Lacus, Milly can I ask you a question" began Cagalli.

"Yeh sure what is it?" answered Lacus.

"Can you let my brother to live with us please" ask Cagalli

"Yeah sure" replied Lacus really fast.

**Everyone look at Lacus with suspicious. Then Lacus got up and pull Cagalli,Milly,Stellar and Shiho to one side**.

"Ha Lacus what are you doing" asked Shiho.

"Cagalli do Kira know your true identity" said Lacus.

"Yeah of course he know my true identity Lacus. Don't worry hepromised everyone that he won't tell anyone my identy or tell my dad where i am rightnow ok: said Cagalli.

**Ok that's it for now I'm really sorry I didn't update so soon cause I can not be bothered to write or do anything. Anyway sorry I don't mind flames or if you want have a go at me for not updating your welcome.**

**Enternityforever XXX**


	7. Eternal Road

Hi there I'm back with another chapter, I hope you like the last chapter. Thanks to these people who reviews my last chapter: Mystical Dreamz, PINKSISA, Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan, Lacus18. Thanks a lot.

**Last chapter**

"Ha Lacus what are you doing" asked Shiho.

"Cagalli do Kira know your true identity" said Lacus.

"Yeah of course he knows my true identity Lacus. Don't worry he promised everyone that he won't tell anyone my identity or tell my dad where i am right now ok: said Cagalli.

**Eternal Road**

**After lunch the gang went back to class and had two more lessons left. First is Math's then History.**

**Math's class **

"Hello class" said Mr. Watford while coming in.

"Hello sir" shouted everyone.

**The class went on well, they where learning different kind of things. Half an hour later. They were settled in maths, Cagalli worst subject is maths and Athrun best subject is maths. **

**Athrun Pov**

_Hmm Cagalli stuck with the question, should I help her or not?_

_Come on Athrun, you're a gentleman, go on help her. I know you love her?_

_What was that I just said I love her? That's impossible, stop playing around stupid mind._

**Cagalli Pov**

_Ah what the hell are these questions? Great how nice? I got a freak sitting next to me and I'm bloody stuck at this blooming question._

_Help me someone? My mind will blast in any second._

**Normal Pov**

**Athrun took Cagalli pen and teach her how to do the question. Whack! Everyone turn around and saw Athrun once again on the floor with another black eye.**

"Athrun what happen to you?" said Mr. Watford

"Nothing sir I fell off my seat" said Athrun

**Mr. Watford looks at Cagalli then at Athrun suspiciously**.

**Andrew Watford Pov**

_Hmm there is something going on with Athrun and Cagalli._

**Normal Pov**

**Kira got up from his chair and went over to his best bud, now with two black eye from his sister punch up.**

**Athrun Pov**

_Never ever get on Cagalli bad side again._

**Normal Pov**

"Ok so there isn't any problems then let's carry on with the lesson" Mr. Watford interrupted.

**1 hour later**

**Riiinngggg the school bell has rung and it was time to go home. All the people went home except the Lacus, Milly, Shiho, Stellar, Kira, Dearka, Yzak and Shinn. They have to stay behind to wait for Cagalli and Athrun because they got told of in history for not paying attention.**

**Inside the history room**

I don't care if you like each other or not. I just want you two to pay attention in class ok" shouted Mr. Smith.

**Athrun and Cagalli walk outside and shut the door behind them. The others came running up to them and asked what happen? Cagalli just stood there and stare at them for a sec, then turn to stare at Athrun.**

"I tell you in a sec after we get out of this place ok" Cagalli breaking the silence.

**The whole gang went outside and then Cagalli burst out laughing followed by Athrun. The others stared at them as idiots.**

"Eh guys are you alright" interrupted stellar.

"Yeh it's just that Mr. Smith is so funny" said Cagalli while laughing in between each word.

"What happen in there please tell me" said Milly excitingly.

"He was telling me and Cagalli off for a sec and then the next minute he fell of his chair because he slip on a banana skin which was suppose to be in the bin but missed, so it ended on the floor." replied Athrun.

"Oh my god did he" said Yzak

"Ha who put the banana skin on the floor" asked Shiho eyeing her eye on Dearka.

"Whooh wait I'm not the one who did it" Dearka putting both hand up.

"It's me, I done it I kidda accidentally missed the bin and I can't be bothered to pick it up" said Shinn popping up behind Stellar.

"Thanks Shinn I need that for him" said Cagalli happily.

**The gang started to walk and chat about tomorrow. They walk for 10 mins and then the girls started to feel suspicious about the boys.**

"Ha Dearka where do you live" asked Milly.

"Me, I lived on the same road as Yzak, Athrun and Shinn. Why?" Dearka answered confused.

"Ok so that is really helpful, so where do you live then" said Cagalli jamming in.

"I forgot what the road is called but I remember where it is. I think you turn right at this end of the road and the first road on the left is the road we lived in" said Yzak.

"That road seems familiar but I can't remember" said Stellar.

"Eh that road is our road Stellar" said Shiho popping out behind Lacus.

"Wait you mean you lot lived down Eternal Road same as us lot" said Lacus happily.

"Yep that's right" said Kira.

**They all carry on walking until they turn the corner and walk down Eternal Road. Suddenly Stellar and Shiho stop.**

"Well guys this is me and Shiho house so see you tomorrow" said Stellar walking of with Shiho.

"Wait you mean you two are me, Dearka and Yzak neighbor then" said Shinn surprisingly.

"Cool this is awesome" shouted Shiho.

"Wait, who lives next door to us then" asked Yzak.

"You lucky people it's me, Cagalli and Lacus"

"And if you want to know this but I am new next door neighbor. "Said Athrun

"Wow this is so good" said Lacus smiling at Kira and made him blush abit.

**Kira Pov**

_Oh my god I'm blushing again, why can't I stop this._

**Lacus Pov **

_He is so cute._

**Normal Pov**

"Hello Kira are you alright you seem like daydreaming here" shouted Athrun trying to make Kira stop daydreaming.

"What, oh Athrun can I lived with you because you are my sister neighbor so we're still can keep in touch" said Kira getting out of his daydream.

"Of course but do your sister mind" asked Athrun.

"Go ahead Kira" said Cagalli.

"Thanks sis" said Kira looking at Cagalli. _Hm there is something wrong with my sister, I thinks she up to something which is bad._

**The whole gang separated and went home they also said they meet at Lacus house tomorrow mourning and walk to school together. It was a quite night suddenly a scream was heard from Kira house. Lacus heard then noise and quickly dialed Kira mob.**

**Kira:** _Hello Kira speaking_

**Lacus:** _Kira is everything alright I heard a scream from your house._

**Kira**: _Yeh it's ok it just Athrun and the black eye. I was trying to put an ice pack on his eye and he screams and punches me in the rear bit._

**Lacus:** _Is Athrun alright then._

**Kira:** Yeh his ok not dead yet.

**Lacus:** _Ok its bit late now so I need to go ok_.

**Kira:** _Ok Bye_

**Lacus:** _Bye._

**Lacus put the phone down and turn around. Cagalli came walking in and asked:**

"What was that noise" asked Cagalli.

"Oh it was Athrun black eye. Kira was trying to put a ice pack on him and Athrun and he scream and punch Kira on the rear bit" answered Lacus

"Oh that gotta hurt" said Cagalli.

"Who you talking about got hurt more Athrun or Kira" said Milly walking out of the kitchen.

"Well obvious Athrun not" said Cagalli sarcastically.

"I think you over punch him" said Lacus.

"Well he deserves it" said Cagalli.

**Well that's it, I hope you all like it and I don't mind flames or something but plz review. Oh this chapter I thinks is the longest I ever wrote. See ya.**

**Eternity forever XXX**


	8. the competition

Hi there, I got another chappie up. I know it abit quick but I got nothing to do so I thought I make the nest chappie up. I hope you enjoy it and thanks to the people who review my last chappie.

**Last chapter**

"Who you talking about got hurt more Athrun or Kira" said Milly walking out of the kitchen.

"Well obvious Athrun not" said Cagalli sarcastically.

"I think you over punch him" said Lacus.

"Well he deserves it" said Cagalli.

**The Competition**

**Next mourning at Lacus house**

"Wake up Cagalli we're gonna be late if you don't get up" shouted Milly.

"mmppp" was what Cagalli reply Milly with.

**Lacus came in and pull Milly out of Cagalli room and went downstairs to the kitchen.**

"We gonna be late if Cagalli won't get up" said Milly quietly.

"I know but I can't think of anything to wake her up" said Lacus.

**Just then the bell rang and Lacus and Milly ran and open the door to find Shinn, Stellar, Dearka, Yzak and Shiho at the door. They all came in and saw Lacus and Milly in trouble. Lacus was shutting the door behind her and she didn't see who was behind her and:**

"OUCH" shouted Kira. Lacus turn around and found out she just slammed the door on Kira nose and it started to bleed.

"Sorry Kira, are you alright? Come in and I give you something to clear the mess up ok?" said Lacus worriedly.

"Yeh I'm ok but what with the trouble face Lacus" said Kira holding his nose up and trying to stop the nose bleed.

"Well Cagalli won't wake up so I and Lacus were trying to think of a plan to get her up" said Milly jamming in.

"Why didn't you call me you forgot I'm her brother" said Kira stupidly holding his nose.

"All yeh I forgot about that so what plan you have got then" asked Milly.

"I will tell you if I can get a treatment for my nose first please" asked Kira.

"Opps I forgot sorry"

**Lacus came out of the kitchen with some stuff to treat Kira nose. Kira then let Lacus treat his nose, they where 5 cm away from each other and Lacus started to blush.**

"Eh Lacus do you want to know what is my plan" said Kira.

"Yes please" said Lacus politely.

**Kira got up and went over to Athrun and whisper in to his ear. After hearing what Kira just said, he quickly ran home and gets the voice recorder from Kira room.**

**After few seconds Athrun came in with a voice recorder and gave it to Kira.**

**Kira went upstairs and the other lot follow him to Cagalli room.**

"Don't say anything ok you lot" whisper Kira to the others.

**Kira went inside Cagalli room and the other waited outside or peeping through the door.**

"Oh Cagalli guess what" Shouted Kira.

Cagalli only replied her brother with a "what".

**Kira heard what his sister said and press the play button on the voice recorder.**

**Voice recorder**

"Ha honey bunny what you doing, give me a kiss will you" said a familiar voice.

**Cagalli heard that voice and jump out of her bed and shouted some word out load:**

"WAHH YUUNA GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU BLOODY JERK"

**Everyone heard what she said and started to laugh out load. Cagalli open her eyes and found it was just a joke and stare at her brother,**

"Oh my god I can't believe this Kira plan is that" said Shiho laughing.

"KIRA I'M GONNA KILL YOU" shouted Cagalli staring at Kira with her dangerous eyes.

"Sorry sis but that's the only way you will get up" said Kira.

"Fine, I let you of this time but next time I will kill you and I don't care if you are my brother or not ok" said Cagalli warning everyone else not to get her on the bad side.

**They all got ready and head for school, when they arrive there first lesson was music.**

**Music class**

"Mourning class" said Ms Talia.

"Ok class today we have two things to do" said Ms Talia happily.

"First thing is that the heads gave us permission to do a mini concert competition. The heads also ask each year, that means I, II, III, and IIII are going to be in this competition. So today we are here to choose which 10 students will represent year II."

"Cool" shouted out the whole class.

"Alright then today you are not going to have any lesson except Music ok" said Ms.

**Everyone replied yes and cheer really loud.**

"Ok know I'm going to put you in groups of 2 and 10 in each group ok. Let see:

**1st group**

**Lacus ©**

**Kira**

**Athrun**

**Cagalli **

**Milly**

**Dearka**

**Stellar **

**Shinn**

**Shiho **

**Yzak **

**2nd group**

**Sam ©**

**Sean**

**Ross**

**Katy**

**Steven**

**Ivan**

**Ann**

**Jason**

**Joe**

**The class was all settled and they were ready to practice. Lacus is the captain of the group and she have to sort out which part the others are going to do.**

"Ok so who is singing then" said Lacus.

**Everyone pointed at her and said she should be the one who sing. Lacus took the part and then ask who is going to play the piano. Everyone pointed at Cagalli and she accepted the roll.**

"Ok the main bits done so what can you lot play then?" asked Lacus.

"Kira" said Lacus

"Me I can play the drum"

"Ok, accept how about you Athrun"

"I can play the violin"

"Yep that's good you can play with Cagalli, and how about you then Stellar, Shinn, Yzak and Shiho" asked Lacus

"Lacus I can dance" said Stellar.

"Ok who can dance with her" asked Lacus.

"Well Shinn can dance" said Kira.

"Ok Shinn is that ok for you"

"Yeh sure"

"Milly you can do the flute and Dearka I heard you that you can play the flute too" said Lacus turning towards them two.

"Yep I can do that for you" said Dearka.

"Now we are left with Shiho and Yzak"

"We need some one to do the light and curtains stuff right" offer Shiho.

"Yep you two can do that ok all sorted" said Lacus in a relieve tone.

**Lacus handed over the piece of paper with there names and what they are going to do at the concert. Ms Talia took a look at the paper and thought of something in her mind.**

**Ms Talia Pov**

_I can do some matchmaking. But I need help. I now who can help me?_

**Normal Pov**

**It was 10.00 Lacus was with Cagalli in the studio, trying to find what song Lacus should sing. They lastly came up with Quite night. Cagalli then went in to the piano room with Athrun because they have to work on there bits and Milly and Dearka went in to the other practice room and practice there flute. Stellar and Shinn went in to the dance room and Yzak and Shiho went in to the lighting room. Lastly Kira was with Lacus in the studio.**

**Well that's it; folks and I got a quiz for you. Can you guess who is Ms Talia going to ask for help? (Hint- Look back to the other chapter and you will find the answer there.)**

**Don't forget to review plz.**

Eternityforever XXXX


	9. Which group in and which group out

Hi people I'm back with another chapter of my story. And thanks to this people Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan, Mystical Dreamz, Childish Hentai, PINKSISA, strikefreedom131, Firefly Princess for the last two chapters and sorry this chapter is a short one and I know I said Kira plays the guitar but I changed it to drums ok.

**Which group in and which group out**

**It was all settle, group A was singing "Quite night" and group B was singing, "What can I do". It was the first bit of the competition. This test will show who is going to represent IIB for the final competition. **

**Kira, Athrun, Yzak, Dearka, Shinn was getting the equipment ready for there performance. They were performing second today and then Ms Talia walk toward them and said:**

"Right kids I hope you good luck and I really want you to win" said Ms Talia.

**Mr Watford came walking in and started to laugh:**

"Ok kids you lot have to win this if not the plan won't work" said Mr Watford while winking at Ms Talia.

**The kids were suspicious of what sir just said. Ms Talia elbow Mr Watford and they walk of to the front.**

"Ok can anyone tell what's going on here" asked Shiho.

"I don't know but we got a test coming up so let's rock" said Shinn.

**Few hours later**

**It was 19.00, parents were coming in to support their kids and be the judge. (The main characters don't have any parents except Kira and Cagalli, the rest are in Plant) Group B was performing first. They started to sing for 5 min and then it was Lacus group next up.**

**Backstage **

"Ok guys, don't panic we next ok" said Lacus.

"I think we can do this ok guys," said Kira comforting Lacus.

**On the stage**

"Can we have our next group up please?" said Ms Talia informing the audience.

**The light was all of, at the backstage Lacus walk out slowly followed by the others. Shiho and Yzak turn on the front spot light and then Lacus, Milly, Cagalli, Stellar, Dearka, Athrun, Kira and Shinn introduce them self to the audience. Everyone took there places and Cagalli started to play the piano and then Athrun and Kira came in. Shinn and Stellar starts to dance, and then Dearka and Milly came in. Lacus then started to sing:**

**Quite Night**

**English translation**

**shizukana kono yoru ni anata wo matteru no**

**ano toki wasureta hohoemi wo tori ni kite**

**are kara sukoshi dake jikan ga sugite**

**omoide ga yasashiku natta ne.**

**In this quiet night, I'm waiting for you**

**During that time, your smile has faded away**

**Now that a little time has passed,**

**Fond memories start to resurface.**

**hoshi no furu basho de**

**anata ga waratte irukoto wo **

**itsumo negatteta **

**ima tookutemo**

**mata aeru yo ne**

**At the place where stars fall,**

**I'm always wishing for your laughter.**

**Even though we're apart now**

**We can meet again, right? **

**itsu kara hohoemi wa konna ni hakanakute**

**hitotsu no machigaide kowarete shimau kara**

**taisetsuna mono dake wo hikari ni kaete**

**tooi sora koete yuku tsuyosade**

**From when has my smile faded this much**

**Since it was shattered by one mistake**

**Change only the precious things into light and**

**Go beyond the sky with fortitude.**

**hoshi no furu basho e**

**omoi wo anata ni todoketai **

**itsumo soba ni iru**

**sono tsumetasa wo dakishimeru kara**

**ima toukutemo, kitto aerune**

**To the place where stars fall,**

**I want my thoughts to reach you.**

**I am always by your side**

**Since I will embrace that coldness.**

**Even though we're apart now,**

**We will definitely be back together.**

**shizuka na yoru ni**

**In the quiet night...**

**After they finish singing all the audience was amazed by their performance. It was time to vote, everyone voted and the result came up as: **

"The group who is representing IIB is, Lacus, Milly and the others lot was getting worried group A Lacus group," said Ms Talia.

Nearly everyone in-group A jumped up to celebrate. Lacus hug Kira, Milly hug Dearka, Cagalli hug Athrun. Cagalli notice what she's doing and push Athrun away from her. Everyone starts to laugh and Cagalli blush abit. After that Lacus group was the one who represent IIB.

Next day- Practice room 1 

"Ok Lacus so what song are you going to perform next" asked Ms Talia.

"I'm going to sing Mizu no Akashi for my next performance," said Lacus.

"Fine I let you lot have a whole day off to practice your song ok" said Talia.

"Sure Ms but what will Shiho and Yzak do then" asked Milly.

"Them two can sort out the cable room"

**Ok that's it for another chapter, sorry this chapter is short and just letting u know you still can guest whom Ms Talia going to ask for help? The answer will be in the next chapter and I got the lyrics translation for some song. If anyone wants any gundam seed/destiny song I got it so I could give it to you if you want it ok. Anyway I will resume the length next chapter ok plz review.**

**Eternityforever XX**


	10. Falling in Love Part 1

Hi I'm back with another chapter thank you to these people who review my last chapter Pinksisa, Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan, lighting-freedom, Mystical Dreamz. Thanks a lot. Oh and the answer to the question I ask you last few chapters ago, the answer will be in this chapter.

**Falling In Love (Part 1)**

**Next day – Practice room**

**Lacus, Milly, Cagalli, Shiho and Stellar was standing outside the music room waiting for there partners for music. Kira was running as fast as he could to meet Lacus and the other's especially Lacus, while the others bobbing behind him.**

"Ha Kira slow done will ya" Shouted Athrun while running after Kira.

"Come on Athrun we already late" shouted Kira running even faster.

"Athrun how can Kira run so fast and long non-stop" Asked Shinn catching up with Athrun.

"Well he is a coordinator" answered Athrun puffing in between.

**Back at school**

**The girls were waking up and down the school corridor and then Cagalli cell phone rang.**

"**_Hello Cagalli speaking"_**

"**_Ha sis it's me Kira we be in school in 5 mins ok"_**

"**_What about the others"_**

"**_They were behind me but I don't now where they go"_**

"**_Don't worry hurry up if not I will kill all of you"_**

"**_Ok bye"_**

**Cagalli turn to the others and said to them they be coming in 5 mins. They waited and waited then Milly broke the silence.**

"Ha guys who do you think will come first"

"I don't know but I bet you it will be my brother" said Cagalli.

"Why do you think it will be your brother Cagalli" asked Stellar.

"Cause Kira won lots of running trophies back in Plant same as me in Orb" said Cagalli.

"How about we have a dare and who ever boy partners in music come last, the girl have to kiss him on the cheek" said Milly smirking.**(By the way if you don't know who is with who, I tell now, Kira-Lacus, Athrun-Cagalli, Milly-Dearka, Shinn-Stellar, Yzak-Shiho) **

"Ok count me in" Shouted all of them

**Everyone keeps waiting for few more mins and then there was shadow running toward the girls and it was Kira _(told you)_; Lacus jump up in to the air and said** "I don't need to do the dare". **Everyone thought Kira will come first.**

"Ha Broth who's behind you" asked Cagalli.

"I think its Athrun why" asked Kira.

"Well Milly came up with a dare, who ever come last the girl have to kiss him on the cheek" Said Lacus.

**There were two shadows coming and it was Athrun and Shinn. Stellar starts to Cheer for Shinn and Cagalli starts to yell and cheer at Athrun. Everyone was shocked including Shinn and Athrun.**

**Athrun Pov **

_Wow Cagalli cheering for me does she like me. No No Athrun that can't be true._

**Normal Pov**

**Athrun came second and then Shinn, Cagalli was so exited that she trip over and landed on the floor. Yzak and Dearka came running and Shiho started to shout at Yzak:**

"RUN QUICKER WILL YA IF NOT I HAVE TO DO THE DARE" Shouted Shiho.

**Yzak came forth and then Dearka came last. The girls look at Milly and Milly look back.**

"Right girls so Dearka lost does that mean Milly needs to do the dare" Said Shiho smirking.

"What dare" asked Dearka.

"You will find out know" said Milly walking up to Dearka and kiss him on the cheek.

**Milly Pov **

_I hope I ain't blushing stupid idea of mine._

**Dearka Pov**

_Oh my god did she just kiss me. I've been waiting for this for a long time and I did it oh my god._

**Normal Pov **

**Everyone was laughing at Milly and Dearka. Then there was a shadow behind the door which the gang doesn't know. It was Ms Talia and Mr. Watford smiling at them and them and then turning to each other smiling. The open and the girls and boys stop laughing.**

"Right kids everyone in so let's get started and Mr. Watford will be here today to see what you lot are doing and helping me ok" said Ms Talia.

"Now I will put you in pairs for the whole day to practice the song ok" Said Mr. Watford.

"Ok Lacus you go in to the studio with Kira because Kira need to know the beat to the song and this is a new song that made up so you two need to practice" said Ms Talia.

"Cagalli you go with Athrun to the Piano room because you two need to learn the tune to it. Also, Milly you need to go to the practice room 2 with Dearka and learn the tune too" said Mr. Watford.

"And Stellar and Shinn you two go to the dance room and make a dance up, and last of all Shiho and Yzak you go to the cable room and sort out the things you will need and you can tidy up the room if you don't want to go back to class after you done the first bit ok" said Ms Talia.

**Everyone was settling to what they were going to do. Time past by quite quick and everyone was in there room and with there partners. Talia and Andrew was getting ready to the there plan. They first went to Kira and Lacus room the studio. Those two teachers heard Lacus singing so they quietly locked the door. They did it to the others in five mins. They went back to the main room and started to talk.**

**In the Studio**

**Lacus was singing the song and Kira joined in with different kind of beat. Kira started play and Lacus stared at Kira and then suddenly Lacus went over to Kira and kiss him on the cheeks. Kira then gave the back to Lacus. Both of them started at each other for a few second and then Lacus started to Blush. Kira then broke the silence by saying: **

"Ha Lacus I need to check on some drum beat with Ms so can I go out for a few mins" asked Kira.

"Yea sure you can"

**Kira walked over to the door and turn the door but it won't open, he tried it again but it didn't open at all. Kira turn to Lacus and Lacus stop singing.**

"Kira what's wrong" asked Lacus worriedly.

"Eh Lacus are you scared if we get stuck in here" said Kira.

"What do you mean don't say the doors locked and we can't get out" said Lacus.

**Kira didn't reply to her and just nod his head. The room was silent for a few mins and then Lacus said**

"Ok so we have to be together for the whole night ok we can do more practice then."

**Lacus turn around and went back to her singing. Kira looked at her and just stood there.**

**Kira Pov**

_Ok Kira I think Lacus fancy you and you fancy her so why won't you ask her out._

**Lacus Pov **

_Lacus Lacus I can't believe what you did but you luve Kira don't you, so why won't you ask him out._

**Normal Pov **

**The two of them turn around to look at each other and both said I got something to ask you.**

"You can go first Kira" said Lacus starting to blush abit.

"Ok Lacus I just want to tell you that when I same to orb and the first sight I see you I fancy you, so will you go out with me" said Kira blushing like a tomato.

**Lacus Pov**

_I can't believe this he ask the same question as me_

**Normal Pov**

"Lacus are you alright" Said Kira

"Yes I'm alright and yes I will go out with you"

**Those two started to hug and the Kira gave Lacus a passionate kiss on the lips**.

**Well guys this is the part of "Falling in love" chapter and next time I will carry one. Also have a think what will happen in next chapter and well done to the people who got the answer right to the previous question. Plz review**

**Eternityforever XX**


	11. Falling in Love part 2

Hi ya sorry I update so long because I was banned from the computer and so. Any way this chapter will be the best chapter ever ok. Thanks to this people kopakanuvafan20, PINKSISA, Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan. Thank you.

**Last chapter **

**Normal Pov**

"Lacus are you alright" Said Kira

"Yes I'm alright and yes I will go out with you"

**Those two started to hug and the Kira gave Lacus a passionate kiss on the lips**.

**Falling in Love (Part 2)**

**Mr. Watford and Ms Talia started to giggle and gave each other a high five. The next target was Athrun and Cagalli. They sneak over to the main light room in the music room. They start to do the plan and turn Cagalli room light off.**

**In the Piano room**

**Cagalli was practicing the piece that they are going to perform, while Athrun sat on a chair yawning. Suddenly, the light flick and the light were out.**

"Oh great what know, I go and have check what's happening ok Zala" said Cagalli annoyingly.

**Cagalli walk over to the door and turn the knob it didn't open, she tried again and again but the door won't budge.**

"Cagalli everything ok" asked Athrun.

"Well what do you think I'm ok but the door isn't ok" Shouted Cagalli.

"So you're saying we been locked in right" said Athrun.

**Cagalli didn't speak and she started to walk toward Athrun to whack him on the head, but she trip over a chair and push Athrun with her on to the floor and landed on top of him and kiss him on the lips. They stare at each other for few minutes and blushing like an apple.**

**Cagalli Pov**

_Oh no I just kiss Zala my second worst nightmare. I betta get up before I start to think wrong. AHH why can't I get up my body won't move at all don't say I've fallen for Athrun._

**Athrun Pov**

_Cagalli just kiss me, I think I'm staring to fall for her. NOOO that can't be true if Kira finds this out I be the dinner for his dog._** No you won't **_who's that?_ **You're other half of your mind stupid.** _I'm not stupid. **I know you love her go on kiss her.**_

**Normal Pov**

**Athrun started to move and push Cagalli up so they sat toward each other. Athrun then slowly went towards Cagalli face and….**

**Cagalli Pov**

_Arh Athrun going to kiss me I need to back away from him, but I can't move. Help me._ **No need to worry.** _Who are you?_** You're other half of your mind**. _What?_ **I explain later. **_You better be._** Anyway you love Athrun so go on kiss him. **

**Normal Pov**

**Athrun went closer and kissed Cagalli on the lips. First Cagalli started to struggle but then she let Athrun kiss her passionately. Then suddenly the light came on and Cagalli broke the kiss for some air.**

"Athrun I think we should get back to work" said Cagalli blushing like a tomato

**Athrun nodded and went to hold Cagalli hand and they where off to practice again.**

**Outside Andrew and Talia was getting ready to go and lock the door and go home to have a rest. They quietly sneak out and lock the door leaving the others to stay in the music room.**

**6 O'clock**

**It ahs been 2 hours since Mr Watford and Ms Glady left. Everybody in the music room knows there doors are lock becuses all of them treid to open the door in the past 2 hours.**

_**Flashback**_

**Inside the pratice room **

"Ha Dearka do you want something to drink" asked Milly

"Yeh sure coke please: said Dearka

**Milly start to walk over to the door, while Dearka was admiring Milly, Eventually Dearka burst the dream by a shout from Milly.**

"What what's wrong" shouted Dearka.

'The door locked you stupid" said Milly.

"That's good" said Dearka

"That's god your joking I'm stuck in this room with a joker" shouted an annoyed Milly.

"Well at least I can be with you" whisper Dearka.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY"

"Don't worry"

**Dearka Pov**

_Phew that was close, I neally burst out my feeling for her._

**Normal Pov**

**Milly came over and slap Dearka on the shoulder, pointing her finger at him. **

"Dearka you better speak what you just said and don't lie to me ok "

"Do I have to Milly?"

"Yes and quick" said Milly

"If you say so…..

IWAN'TTOTELLYOUTHATIFANCYYOUANDWILLYOUGOOUTWITHMEPLEASE!

"Eh can you repeat that and slowly please" asked Milly

"I want to tell you that I fancy you and will you go out with me please" said Dearka slowly.

"Ok, yes I will go out with you" said Milly while blushing.

**Dearka Pov **

_Oh my god did I heard that right did she said yes to me._

**Normal Pov**

_Milly saw Dearka looking stunned and went over to him and peck him on the cheek._

**Dearka Pov**

_Wow she just kisses me so that's true oh my god I'm a lucky man._

**Normal Pov**

**Dearka broke out of his dream and jumped up in to the air and hug Milly like a loony.**

**In the Dance room**

**Shinn and Stellar were in the dance room learning and making there new dance routine.**

"Ha Shinn it's late know I think it's home time?

"Yeh me to let's go then Stellar"

**They went over to the door and pulled it but it didn't open, then they know they were stuck here all night. So they didn't make any fuss or anything, they just sat down and started to chat.**

"Ha Shinn can I show you my new dance routine I just made up in my mind" asked Stellar

"Yeh sure go on"

**Stellar went up and she started to dance it. Shinn can't take his eyes of her and was drooling all over the floor.**

**Shinn Pov**

_Wow she dance good and she cute and beautiful_

**Normal Pov**

**Stellar finish her dance and then asked Shinn how it was. Shinn replied her by hugging her and Stellar just stand there blushing. **

Stellar Pov

_Oh no Shinn hugging but I like this feeling I think I have fallen in love with him._

**Normal Pov**

**Shinn broke the embrace and then sat back down on to the floor they didn't talk after what happen, then Shinn suddenly moved his hand and held Stellar hand and pulled her up.**

"Stellar I just remember a good dance routine that is good for us too." Said Shinn

**They grab each other hand and started to dance in a romantic way**.

**The cable room **

"Yzak are you finish yet if so can you come and help me" said Shiho

"Yeh in the sec I need to tighten this note but I need your help Shiho"

"Well I can't come over there because I'm stuck at this side so why won't you use the door or something" said Shiho.

"Oh yeh why didn't I think of that thanks a lot Shiho"

**So Yzak went over to the door and hang the note there and was ready to pull when:**

"Yzak you aren't really going to do that that is very easy to open so you might get hurt" said Shiho worriedly.

"I be ok don't worry"

**So Yzak started to pull the note and Shiho can't bear to look so she turns around, but the door didn't open so that means they were lock in. As Yzak was going to tell Shiho he heard a scream.**

"Help get that spider away from please" shouted Shiho.

"Wait don't step back any further Shiho if not you going to trip over the wires" warned Yzak.

**Shiho took Yzak advice and didn't walk backward anymore. Yzak quickly jump over the wire and kill the spider. After he killed it he turned around and hold the dead spider towards Shiho face.**

"Arrggh get that away from me" shouted Shiho while stepping backward.

"Watch out Shiho" shouted Yzak **but it was to late Shiho trip over and was going to fall on to the floor, suddenly a warm pair of arm surrounded Shiho waist and caught her. It was Yzak they were 2 cm away from each other. Shiho started to blush and Yzak just stare at her.**

**Shiho Pov**

_Oh my god I'm blushing like hell here_

**Yzak Pov **

_She looks so pretty _

**Normal Pov**

**Yzak starts to forward abit and then kiss Shiho on the lips. Shiho didn't refuse at all but she enjoyed it.**

**End of Flashback**

That's it folk just telling you I still got 3 more chapter left and this story will be finish ok and sorry for update so long. Plz review

Eternity forever XXX

--


	12. The Final Showdown

**Hi their im back with a new chapter of this story. Sorry for not updating this story for ages because I just cant really be bothered to type any thing and Im not in the mood of thinking. Anyway I just want to tell you that this story will be finished in about 3-4 chapters. Im not sure yet but I tell you when im going to finished. Anyway after this story I might finish my other story 'Protecting a new Coordinator', but if no one reads it then I will delete that story. One last thing, I'm thinking of writing another story on Prince of Tennis but this story is on hold. If you want to know more about that plz visit my account. And know for my story.**

Last chapter 

"Arrggh get that away from me" shouted Shiho while stepping backward.

"Watch out Shiho" shouted Yzak **but it was to late Shiho trip over and was going to fall on to the floor, suddenly a warm pair of arm surrounded Shiho waist and caught her. It was Yzak they were 2 cm away from each other. Shiho started to blush and Yzak just stare at her.**

**Shiho Pov**

_Oh my god I'm blushing like hell here_

**Yzak Pov **

_She looks so pretty _

**Normal Pov**

**Yzak starts to forward abit and then kiss Shiho on the lips. Shiho didn't refuse at all but she enjoyed it.**

**End of Flashback**

**The Final Showdown**

It was the mourning everyone was sleeping on the floor in there room, there was a click on each door. Athrun heard a click and woke up, next to him was a soft blond hair girl sleeping on his shoulder. She slowly shook her and she woke up.

"Mourning Cagalli" said Athrun

"Mourning Athrun, what time is it know"

"It's around 8.00am I think we can go know I just heard a click near the door.

They both got up and went toward the door of the piano room. Athrun slowly turned the doorknob and the door slowly open. They peek through the door and looked right and left.

"Athrun I think we should see if Kira and Lacus all right"

"Yeh lets go I think they are in the studio" said Athrun grabbing Cagalli hand and guided her toward the studio. **They arrived and opened the door to find out Kira and Lacus are sleeping together on the floor hugging each other. Cagalli saw this started to whistle which woke up Kira and then Lacus. They got up and started to stare at Cagalli for waking them up. Until Kira notice something.**

"Hai bro how was the night with Lacus," asked Cagalli mischievously.

"Well to tell you the truth I didn't do anything with Lacus but I think you and someone were doing something in the Piano room yesterday" said Kira smiling and glancing at Cagalli hand, which was holding on to Athrun hand.

Cagalli saw this and looked at where Kira is glancing, and then she started to blush and quickly took her hand out of Athrun hand. Athrun look at her and then glance at Kira.

Athrun Pov Don't worry Cagalli I will sort this out later with you Normal Pov 

"Kira lets go and check on the others" asked Lacus they all agree and went to see the others, one by one they went to see and last of all they went back to their classroom. But did they know there was someone or should I say 2 people hiding somewhere around the corner.

Classroom 

Miss Talia came into the classroom and saw Kira and Lacus talking to Cagalli, teasing her.

"Sis what happen in the piano room yesterday come on split it out" asked Kira

"Nothing we just been talking and that's it"

"Really Cagalli I think you better tell the truth if not Kira won't leave you"

"Hai Lacus which side are you on me or Kira" said Cagalli.

"By the way I want to change the song I want to perform "First Love' by Utada Hikaru" Said Lacus

"Why Lacus?"

"Well Kira I just remember that the songs ain't finish yet and I need to add something to it so I thought of changing the song. Anyway all you here know how to play this song right so it be easy, we can just practice in the time left is that ok? Asked lacus

**Everyone agrees so they will know perform First Love.**

"So gals and boys what are you talking about then" asked Miss Talia pooping from behind

"Yeh we just talking about music Miss, we are going to change the song because my song still needs some finishing off." said Lacus.

"Ok then carry on" Miss Talia then walk away smirking.

**It's been a month knows and the gang preparing for they're final to see who will win everyone was very nervous at first but then calm down. The great hall was getting crowded by the schools students and in the backstage everyone getting prepared for there performance. Miss Talia then came in and said:**

"OK Everyone get ready this is starting in 5 mins" Everyone heard it and was getting in to their group.

"By the way here's the list of who's going first not in any particular order. Miss Talia gave every group a list and on the list it says:

**List of performers**

1st Performance from class Lower IA

2nd Performance from class IIIC

3rd Performance from class Upper IA

4th Performance from class IIIIB

5th Performance form class IIB

**Lacus saw they are performing last and gave out a big sign. Lacus went over to Cagalli and nudge her "Good thing we are last right Cagalli"**

"Yeh that's a great thing Lacus"

At the front of the stage

"Ok everybody welcome to the final showdown to see who will win this concert. We have here 5 performances from different years, which will perform in front of us. Know lets not talk anymore and lets have the first performance please" said Miss Talia.

"Can we have our first performance from class lower IA please". Class IA came on stage and started to introduce there song.

"**The song we are going to perform is called Tears" After there speech they started to perform, they perform for around 4 mins. And then it was the next group to perform. The second group came out and introduced there song "We will perform the song "****Life Goes On****" they started to perform. The third group came and performed "****I Wanna Go To A Place...****"****Then the forth the performance came and sang is "****Enrai****"**

**Then it was the last performance of all:**

Know can we welcome our last performance from class IIB please" introduced Miss Talia.

**Backstage**

"Alright guys this is it lets give them our best ok" said Lacus calmly. They all agree and gave a last hi 5.and walk out on to the stage.

**They all line up and bow to the audience and the Lacus came forward and started to introduce there song:**

"The song we are going to perform is called "First Love, hope u all enjoy"

**After that Yzak and Shiho turn of the lights and turn the music. The music started to play and the piano and the violin came in the spot light then was turned on and was shown on Cagalli and Athrun, then the flute came in. The second spot light was showed at Milly and Dearka. Then Kira came in with the drums with spotlight. And last Stellar and Shin started to dance then last Lacus sang First love:**

**Lyrics to First Love**

Saigo no kisu wa ka ba tabako no flavor ga shita  
Nigakute setsunai kaori

Ashita no imagoro ni wa  
Anata wa doko ni irun darou  
Dare wo omotterun darou

You are always gonna be my love  
Itsuka darekato mata koi ni ochitemo  
I'll remember to love you taught me how  
You are always gonna be the one  
Ima wa mada kanashii love love songu  
Atarashii uta utaeru made

Tachidomaru jikan ga  
Ugoki dasouto shiteru  
Wasuretakunai kotobakari

Ashita no imagoro niwa  
Watashi wa kitto naite iru  
Anatawo omotterun darou

You will always be inside my heart  
Itsumo anata dake no basho ga aru kara  
I hope that I have a place in your heart too  
Now and forever you are still the one  
Ima wa mada kanashii love love song  
Atarashii uta utaeru made

You are always gonna be my love  
Itsuka darekato mata koi ni ochitemo  
I'll remember to love you taught me how  
You are always gonna be the one  
Mada kanashii love love song  
Now and forever

**After there performance the audience was just staring at them even the contestant was thinking omg that's was so good.**

"Ok know we finished listening to all the performance lets have all our performers out and announce who is the winner, the winner with the most applause from the audience will win.

**So all the group came up group by group, until Lacus group came out and everybody was clapping their hands like there was no ending to it, even the contestant was clapping there hands and then Miss Talia walk out and said:**

"Right so tonight we have a winner and the winner is class IIB, cam we have the captain Lacus Clyne to come out please"

**So Lacus came out and took the prize she turned around and cried and ran to Kira and hug him then the others was so happy that they won, Cagalli jump up on to Athrun and the rest was hugging like hell. Mia and Flay saw this and was very unhappy on what's happening on stage. **

**So the night ended and everyone went home and had a good night sleep. The gang was so happy they couldn't sleep but, the happiest thing is that the prize for winning this performance is allowing them to have a small concert which will be on TV around Japan.**

**Ok ppl I hope u like this chapter and one final sorry to ppl who have been waiting for this story for so long sorry. Anyway I will upload this story till end so look out for it. On last thing the song Tears are from Lisa, ****Life Goes On**by Mika **Arisaka ****I Wanna Go To A Place...**** by ****Rie Fu**** and ****Enrai**** by****HIGH and MIGHTY COLOR****. And First Love by ****U****tada ****H****ikaru****. I think I be using some of her songs in the next few chapter.**

**eternityforever**


End file.
